


If You So Wish

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Military Background, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sex Magic, Submission, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: After a long mission away from Scepter 4 headquarters, Akiyama's Blue Aura is quite depleted. But there is a quick way to refuel his power, with Munakata's help.
Relationships: Akiyama Himori/Munakata Reishi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	If You So Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that is not how powers work in canon... But that is how they should work! Makes about as much sense as the canon, anyhow.

After three weeks away, being back at the Scepter 4 headquarters felt like coming home. It had never felt like that back when Akiyama was still with the military. Then a job was just a job, but now... Some might think him pathetic for having no life outside Scepter 4, but he could not care less.

Akiyama strode through the familiar hallways, greeted the familiar faces, printed out the report he had completed while still on the train and climbed the familiar stairs to the Captain's office. The flutter of anticipation somewhere deep inside was familiar too, even though perhaps less so – it was rare that Akiyama left the presence of his King for such a long time and even rarer that he had to expend so much of his Blue Aura.

But Strains popped up all across the country more and more often, and Akiyama had been tasked with visiting the rural police offices and offering tips and coaching on how to deal with criminals who had powers beyond the regular human abilities. Luckily he encountered only small fry, provincial hooligans who tried to test their newfound powers, but still – three weeks of expending the Blue Aura left Akiyama feeling depleted.

The place, where the Blue Aura was normally stored, which Akiyama imagined as a sort of spiritual reservoir, was almost empty now, and it felt almost like a physical void, a gaping absence there, where normally Akiyama felt his power at his beck and call. Now that he was back at the headquarters, he would, of course, regain his full strength sooner rather than later just by being near to his King and other Clansmen. But there was another, quicker option, and Akiyama hoped he would get the opportunity to use it.

Akiyama reached the Captain's office, rapped at the door and was invited in immediately. He walked in and stood at attention, clicking his heels smartly. Not everyone bothered with such formalities, definitely not Hidaka or Fushimi, but it made Akiyama feel more professional. He was secretly proud of himself for being so disciplined, and besides, his Captain deserved that and all other possible shows of respect. Munakata was, of course, at his desk, working on another one of his endless puzzles.

'Ah, Akiyama-kun!' he said, looking up from the desk. 'I trust you had a productive journey.'

'Yes, sir. I expect some of the policemen from the rural offices might soon apply to join Scepter 4,' replied Akiyama. They certainly were impressed enough with the powers he had shown them and recognised the need to have a more advance way to control the Strains.

'That is good news, it might be useful to build some more contacts with law enforcement on the federal level,' nodded Munakata. “As far as I understand, the number of Strains outside cities is on the rise now.”

“I have prepared a detailed report with the statistical data from the rural police offices,” Akiyama stepped forward, grasped his report with both hands, with a shallow bow placed it on Munakata's desk and took a step back again, stomach clenching. 

He was already feeling the effect of the Captain's Blue Aura, it was like a trickle of a mountain stream seeping down a craggy cliff, but Akiyama was parched, and that feeble stream did little. But the Captain did not seem to notice his discomfort, he was flipping through the printout.

“I do so enjoy your reports, Akiyama-kun. They are really well-structured,” Munakata remarked almost absently, but even this off-handed praise made Akiyama tense like a carelessly plucked string. 

He wanted to clench his fists because he felt his fingers were about to start trembling, but that would have been unseemly and disrespectful. After all, Akiyama prided himself on his perfect posture while standing at attention.

So he just pressed his palms to his thighs as hard as he could and hoped that the fabric of his uniform trousers would absorb the nervous sweat that was starting to gather on his skin, while Munakata still perused the report quietly. The power reservoir within Akiyama was filling slowly, as he was in the presence of his King, but he wanted more.

“Good work, as always, Akiyama-kun,” said Munakata at last and put down the report.

“Thank you, sir,” Akiyama replied, relieved that nothing of his need and inner turmoil could be heard in his voice.

“Anything to add?” asked Munakata, and Akiyama heard the implied dismissal in the question. He swallowed. It was not the outcome he had hoped for, but he would not beg. If the Captain considered the conversation to be over, then it was over. Perhaps it was a new type of training exercise or a test to see how quickly Akiyama would recover his Blue Aura? Either way, it was clear what answer was expected.

'No, sir,' Akiyama managed past the lump in his throat.

'In that case, dismissed,' Munakata said.

Akiyama bowed again and turned to leave the office, but as soon as he had walked to the door and grasped the door handle, the Captain's hand covered his. Akiyama startled – he had not even heard Munakata move and could not guess how he had managed to move so quickly to stop him from leaving. That had probably been one of the King's mysterious abilities. And now Akiyama felt Munakata's lean body behind him like a pillar of warmth and did his best not to shiver.

'My apologies for teasing you so, Akiyama-kun,' Munakata whispered in his ear, making goosebumps run down Akiyama's spine. 'It is just so hard to resist the face you make when you are enduring,'

Munakata wrapped his long, cool fingers around Akiyama's hand and pulled it off the door handle, then let go and locked the door. Akiyama's heart immediately started racing, now at last it looked like things were going in the direction that he wanted. 

Munakata turned him around and grasped his hands again, his slender fingers holding Akiyama as securely as metal cuffs would. Akiyama was sure his Captain could feel his pulse thudding under the thin skin of his wrists, this excitement should have been embarrassing, but Munakata did not comment on it, and Akiyama himself could not feel even a bit of shame, only anticipation.

'Come here,' Munakata said, pulling Akiyama along back to his desk, and then let go again, the absence of his firm grasp making Akiyama long for his touch. Munakata sat down on his office chair, but this time not at the desk, this time he made enough space for Akiyama.

'Go on, then,' he said, smiling, and Akiyama gratefully sunk to his knees between the Captain's spread legs. He quite liked how Munakata never turned the whole thing into some kind of roleplay or sex game, never told him to open the zip with his teeth or deepthroat or any such unnecessary affectations. The process was always efficient and to the point, the two things Akiyama usually liked best. But sometimes deep inside he wished he could drag things out a little.

His fingers trembled slightly, when he opened the Captain's fly, and his mouth watered at the sight of the Regulations-approved blue cotton briefs that Munakata wore. Akiyama himself was wearing the same type of underwear and this little detail made him feel closer to his King. He almost wanted to nuzzle his face to the slowly growing bulge in the Captain's briefs, but that would have been not efficient and probably unnecessarily sentimental. So he just reached inside and pulled out Munakata's long, slim cock, enjoying the warmth and weight of it in his hand.

Akiyama ran his fingers over the velvety skin a couple of times and was rather gratified to hear Munakata's satisfied hum. He wished he could tease Munakata, perhaps force him to make some other sounds apart from his quiet, controlled exhalations and thoughtful hums, or perhaps show his Captain that he was not an unexperienced lover. 

But they were not lovers, for his Captain the whole arrangement was more like charging a battery, and being this close to Munakata and actually having his hand on the King's body made the Blue Aura surge inside Akiyama. He lost all his patience, the thoughts about dragging the process out scattered, and he hurriedly sucked the head of Munakata's cock in his mouth. 

The immediate rush of power was dizzying, the Blue Aura crashed inside him like a waterfall, filling him and radiating from his core to his limbs, making him tingle all over. That first tentative suck on the smooth. tender tip of his Captain's dick always gave Akiyama this rush, but he knew it only got better afterwards, so he took Munakata's cock deeper and wrapped his palm around the part he could not fit in.

'Very good, Akiyama-kun,' commented Munakata, and it was the last straw that broke Akiyama's restraint. He eagerly slurped on his Captain's slender dick, tasting the salt of his bitter precum and feeling his power surge in his veins more and more, rising like a tide after every drop of the clear liquid from Munakata's cock dissolved on his tongue. 

Akiyama made sure to lather his spit all over the solid weight of his Captain's dick to smooth the movement of his hand, and Munakata breathed out sharply and shifted in his chair. It was gratifying to feel that he could not stay unaffected.

If Akiyama's mouth had not been busy, he would have begged Munakata to finish, every movement was ratcheting the tension inside Akiyama still higher, he needed that one final push to fill him up, both metaphorically and literally. He looked up, hoping to see the enjoyment of the carnal act on his Captain's face and was not disappointed – Munakata was looking down at him, his brilliant eyes shining behind his glasses, a tender blush on his high cheekbones and his lips bright with arousal.

'So good,' Munakata repeated, his voice going slightly husky. He palmed Akiyama's cheek, thumb sliding along his lips where they were still stretched around Munakata's cock. That little caress made Akiyama moan, and apparently it was all the stimulation Munakata needed. 

He spilled down Akiyama's throat with a quiet groan, and Akiyama hurriedly swallowed, almost choking on the sticky, warm liquid, unable to coordinate the movement of his throat with the explosion of the Blue Aura within him. The power was overwhelming, Akiyama felt like it was shining around him like an electric-blue halo. He was bathed in the pure azure glow of his King's gift and felt ascended.

His own orgasm was just an afterthought, a feeble echo of pleasure, almost drowned under the mind-shattering force of the Blue Aura. At last the giant swell of power died down, leaving the reservoir within Akiyama full to the brim and serene. Akiyama gratefully licked the Captain's softened cock clean and tucked him back into his uniform trousers, noting the tiny sparks of the Blue Aura dancing along the tips of his fingers like static.

'Thank you, sir,' Akiyama said hoarsely, turned his head and shyly kissed the Captain's knee just above his polished boots. He did not often go for such sentimental displays, but it felt appropriate now, like he was showing the appreciation his King was due.

'My pleasure, Akiyama-kun,' replied Munakata with a smile. His voice had already regained the usual suave timbre.

Akiyama got up. Now that it was over, he felt an unpleasant wetness in his trousers and an equally unpleasant ache in his knees. And the quick increase of power made him feel a little wobbly, he almost wanted to hold on to the edge of Munakata's desk to wait until the black spots stopped dancing before his eyes.

'Would you like to lie down for a moment?' asked Munakata, of course, noticing Akiyama's state.

What Akiyama really would have liked was to lay his head down on Munakata's knees and maybe have his King pet his hair, but that would have been unprofessional and not efficient, and not at all in the spirit of their arrangement.

'No, thank you, sir,' Akiyama replied, once again relying on his military discipline to hide his feelings.

'Take the rest of the day off, at least,' Munakata suggested. Akiyama felt wrung out, so he did not argue, he made another shaky bow and left. 

But even as he was walking back to his dorm room, he hoped he would get another mission soon and would have to replenish his power afterwards. Akiyama's cheek was still tingling where Munakata had touched him, and he rubbed his palm over his skin. Maybe next time he would gather his courage and ask his King for something less efficient and professional, military decorum be damned.


End file.
